


Better Than This

by ImInAPearl512



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, High School, I'll add more tags as the story progresses, M/M, Mild Language, Princess Morbucks is a bitch but a good friend, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImInAPearl512/pseuds/ImInAPearl512
Summary: Now a junior at Townsville High School, the Powerpuff Girls find themselves becoming friends with... The Rowdyruff Boys? Waiit--WHAT?Bear witness as they try to manage high school--not that it ever was easy for them-- what with the monster attacks, crime fighting, obsessed fanatics and the messed up shambles that is their love lives. Oh and school activities and hero work too--can't forget those.Maybe the universe would decide to give them a break once in a while. But who knows? Definitely not them!(I suck at summaries lol)
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium, Mike Believe/Robin Snyder, Mitch Michelson/Pablo
Kudos: 1





	Better Than This

"Buttercup, aim for the head!"

"Heck yeah!"

"Bubbles! Sonic scream on my mark...Go!"

Green, pink, and blue streaks colored the sky as the monster's enraged roar echoed through the screen of the tv that practically the entire student body was watching on.

The day started out normal, or as normal as Townsville can achieve when a warning signal blasted through the entire city, signaling a monster attack. As was the usual protocol, everyone was evacuated to the safe zones hidden around the city, while the Powerpuff Girls were sent to deal with the monster. 

Every pair of eyes was transfixed at the live coverage shown in front of them, of the Powerpuff girls zooming around the monster, attacking it with all their might. 

At the front and center sat their friend group. Mike Believe looked on in open worry, eyes following a certain pink puff, wincing every time she got hit by the monster. Next to him sat Robin Snyder, biting her lip as she gripped Mike's biceps who didn't seem to notice the crushing hold of his girlfriend. She furrowed her eyebrows when Bubbles was nearly hit with the monster's claws. Behind them Mitch Mitchelson clenched his fists tight on his lap as Buttercup was once again thrown down in the ground, strong enough that the gravel cracked around her. Princess Morbucks, a surprising addition to the friend group, tightened her hold on Mitch's shoulder, keeping him from losing control while simultaneously trying to calm down as she fought herself from busting out her supersuit and help her girls fight the 10-story tall beast.

Their worry wasn't unfounded in the slightest. The oncoming monster attacks had been coming in frequently, this being the third attack this week. Adding to their workload was the increased criminal activity that they had to monitor and stop. Just the night before today's monster attack, they had to stop a gang war from escalating which took a number of hours they could've used to rest, plus school work, after-school activities, and not to mention the various organizations all three were part off. It was safe to say that the Powerpuff Girls were not at the top off their game fighting this monster, which made the puffs' best friends worry more but damned if they said it out loud and damned if the puffs would listen. Stubborn fools that hey were.

Another surprising addition to the friend group was the 3 nearly identical in color scheme boys sitting just at the other side of their table, their counterparts and used-to-be- enemies. Boomer ran a slightly shaking hand through his golden-blond hair, cobalt blue eyes darting between the screen, specifically at the blonde, sky blue-eyed puff and his brothers who were just as tense and a hair away from losing it. He could feel electricity running through his veins, threatening to fray his nerves and anyone within 10 feet of him, which included his normie friends so he supposed it was a bad idea to do that. He exhaled anxiously, and then caught his breath when Bubbles was thrown against a tree. _Shit!_

His wide eyes darted to his red-headed brother who looked for the most part relaxed and bored but that didn't fool Boomer in the slightest. He caught the twitch of his brother's hand and the grinding of his teeth as his blood-red eyes narrowed at the screen. He was about to say something when he caught the whiff of dark green mist that his black-haired, forest green-eyed brother was emitting. Boomer immediately touched his arm and sent a spark of electricity through him. Butch jolted out of surprise rather than pain and glared at Boomer who gave him a look, telling him not to do anything that would get him in trouble. Butch, realizing why he had done it gave Boomer a small nod of thanks which Boomer returned with a forced smile. Still he understood where Butch was coming from. 

The Powerpuff Girls were still circling around the monsters leading it far away from the city all the while hurtling attacks and obviously looking for its weak spots, which until now refused to show. Although a normal, non X-individual couldn't see it, the Rowdyruff Boys could tell that the damage that the girls caught from the monster were taking a toll on them. Bubbles was slightly hunching her back, an effect from her being thrown against a tree Buttercup was breathing heavily through her nose, only visible due to their X-enhanced senses. And Blossom had a huge gash at the side of her head, still bleeding despite their X-healing. All 3 of them looked beat up and exhausted. Boomer internally winced, reminiscing a time when he and his brothers had given them the same kind of injuries. He immediately erased the thoughts from his mind. It was a time neither he and his brothers wanted to remember. 

Simultaneous gasps of horror rang around the room and Boomer could actually feel his heart stop for a second when all three puffs were thrown so hard towards an abandoned building . The ruffs could practically hear the sounds of bone breaking as the puffs were thrown out of the cameraman's focus. 

Everyone waited with bated breaths, heart pounding...but the Powerpuff Girls didn't get up. The monster continued its rampage, whirled back towards the city. The room turned drop dead silent, fear gripping their hearts with cold hands. 

"No..." Robin whispered, tears in her eyes, dread clutching her throat as she struggled to breathe. Before anyone could comprehend what happened, Brick's phone roared around the silent room, making everyone, even himself jump at the sound. He didn't even look at the caller ID as he answered.

"What..." Brick barely rasped out, eyes still fixed on the screen as though he could make the girls reappear through sheer force of will. 

"Brick..." A choke whispered answered and it took Brick a few seconds to realize that it was Bellum calling... and she was sobbing. Brick's heart nearly dropped at the anguished sounds his guardian was making. 

"Help them...plea-" Bellum barely got the word out before Brick shot out of the evacuation shelter, shocking everyone once again, and zoomed towards the location of the puffs without even looking back. His brothers were quick to follow and catch up to him, all three creating darker versions of the puffs' streaks as they flew, and only having one thing on their minds. 

That monster would not have the easiest death.

* * *

  
Bubbles was floating... or at least that was what it felt like which confused her. Was she dreaming? She couldn't be. Her dreams were filled with happiness and light not... the dark. She was afraid of the dark, she knew that and she hurt everywhere so this couldn't be a dream. 

She slowly opened her eyes and groaned when she felt her body move abruptly and not by her own doing. And instead of the cold hard floor, she assumed, she was leaning against a solid, warm figure that oddly stung a little...What? 

She moved a little, trying to get away from the uncomfortable feeling of being stung but immediately yelped, eyes popping wide open when her body protested in pain at her actions.

"Shit Bubs! I'm sorry! Wait--I'm gonna lay you down okay? Shit." A voice rumbled and Bubbles could feel the edge of panic at his tone, which seemed oddly familiar to her. It only took seconds before Bubbles remembered who it was. And she couldn't be more happier at who it was.

"Boomie..." Her eyes watered but she refused to shed a tear. She was in hero mode and she didn't want to show weakness especially when fighting villains and monsters--wait!

"Monster! Blossom?! Buttercup?! I remember-- Where--!" Bubbles babbled disregarding the pain slamming through and around her body, panicking as her thoughts jumbled around her mind. She remembered them fighting the monster. Blossom shouting orders, her slamming against a tree, Blossom getting hit by the monster's claws, Butter cup smashing through the ground and oh no oh no oh no---Where were her sisters? The monster was still wrecking havoc to their city! She needed to find them! She needed---

"Whoa whoa Bubbles relax! It's gonna be okay-- Bubbles! Please calm down! You're gonna hurt yourself more, I---" Bubbles didn't relax, instead she fought harder against Boomer's hold, her body was screaming in pain now but she ignored it again, opting to fight harder against the pain.

"Bubbles please wait. I promise you, you'll see them soon, just let me fly you a little further.” Boomer pleaded and after a few moments set his feet on the ground,. He kneeled and set Bubbles next to him who still fought against his hold. He looked conflicted for a second before he grabbed the uninjured part of her arm, and sent a spark of electricity to it, not enough to hurt her of course, but enough that the fog of panic in her mind began to go away that she was able to think more clearly.

"Bubbles? Are you okay now?" Boomer asked hesitantly and only then did her brain click on the fact that Boomer was here. With her. Looking at her worriedly. Why was he here?

"I...Boomie," her sky-blue eyes narrowed slightly at him, "what are you doing here?" Boomer gave an endearingly shy smile but his cobalt blue eyes held worry.

"We saw... I mean the monster-"Boomer took a trembling breath, visibly trying to calm himself down. "Bellum sent us, after the three of you..." He trailed off and Bubbles winced. 

"And my sisters?"

"I was flying you over to them but you...you know, woke up and panicked.” Bubbles winced again, but another worrying thought entered her mind.

"The monster?"

"Brick is distracting it while Butch and I looked for the three of you. I'm sending you to them before I join him." 

It was then that Bubbles heard the loud roars that the monster was creating as Brick kept assaulting it left and right. The monster kept trying and failing to catch him, already weak from the damages it sustained from the Powerpuff Girls' attacks. 

This was evidence that the blue puff was more injured and exhausted than she previously thought. She should have heard the fight the second she woke up. Bubbles should have also felt awe from seeing the red ruff single-handedly charging at the monster, but that was not the case at all.

"What? But Boomie that's not your job, it's ours." Boomer opened his mouth to retort but was immediately cut off by a yell.

"Bubbles!" Their heads turned toward the voices and saw both Blossom and Buttercup limping towards them. Bubbles renewed her struggle against Boomer's hold until he let her go and watched as the three sisters hugged each other tightly in spite of the injuries they had. 

Boomer watched them for a few seconds, noticing how they carefully avoided touching each other's more serious injuries. Suddenly a huge roar shook the ground and all eyes snapped towards the red and green-clad ruffs aggressively attacking the monster. Their eyes intensely glowing as their attacks packed more force than their last one. boomer took one last look at the puffs before joining in on the fray. He could feel electricity surging inside him and this time he let it grow stronger, his eyes turning just as intense as his brothers. The three ruffs surrounded the monster, beating it from all sides, coordinating their moves just as Brick ordered them.

"Boomer aim for the chest," Brick's glowing red eyes turned a shade darker as he glared at the monster, “and make it hurt."

A vicious grin tore through Boomer's face as he sent a massive bolt of lighting at the monster's chest. Its howl vibrated throughout the nearest buildings but it never got to counter the attack when Butch directly hit it straight in it's stomach.

"That's what you get fucker!"

"Butch! Language!" Butch almost faltered mid-air as the familiar nagging voice of Blossom resounded from behind them. 

"What the he-Shit!" Brick barely managed to avoid the monster's claws as it swipe at him. He prepared to blast him with a laser beam but Blossom beat him to it, aiming directly at it's beady eyes. 

"I said language!"

"What are you doing here?!" 

"This is our fight Brick, our responsibility. Thank you for distracting it for us but we can take it from here." All three ruffs narrowed their eyes at this. Was she serious? They could barely fly straight!

Butch's snarky response was cut off as he was shoved away by a blur of green, just as the monster made another swipe at them, temporarily blinded by Blossom's laser beams. 

"Focus snail fart!" Buttercup yelled and Butch scowled at her.

"Blossom, get the hel-heck out of here! We got this!" Brick thundered but again, was ignored. Out of frustration, he aimed a huge blast of fire towards the monster's eyes, further blinding it.

"Its weak spots are the eyes, neck and underbelly. We never got the chance to immobilize it before we got hit”, she continued.

Brick grit his teeth before flying off and targeting it's eyes with continuous blasts of fire, taking out his anger on the monster. Blossom followed his attacks with her own laser beams.

"Bubbles, aim for the neck. Buttercup, you go for the underbelly, he's weaker now so you should be able to hit it directly this time." Both puffs nodded and followed their commander and leader's orders. Brick glowered at her again and this time, Blossom faced him .

"Bubbles healed most of our injuries. We have more than enough strength to finish this and get our job done," she sighed when Brick continued to glare.

"Brick, this is our responsibility. We have to do this." Seeing her eyes gleaming with determination, Brick despite his best efforts, felt himself softening and internally groaned.   
He knew he couldn't change her mind, not when it was made up. With a huff, he turned away and just focused on strategizing the fastest way to defeat the monster. Blossom was not far behind him with his thoughts. 

He sent another blast and that was when Blossom noticed the change in the monster. 

"Brick, wait! Look!" He immediately understood what Blossom was pointing at. The parts where his fire hit turned darker and burnt. They look at each other, realizing what they had to do.

"Bubbles! Buttercup! Attack it with laser beams! Now!" 

"Boomer, hit it with electricity! Butch, energy blast it!"

Blossom joined in on the onslaught of attacks. Brick took a huge lunge of air and waited as the monster wailed and roared in vain, smoke seeping through at every crevice of its body. Brick took this as his cue and flew closer to the underbelly, releasing a heavy breathe of fire. All 6 super teens could hear the faint sounds of gurgling as the monster was literally being cooked alive. 

Suddenly, they could hear whistling coming from the boiling monster. It took Blossom a second to realize what was going on but by then it was too late.

"We need to go--!" She tried to warn the group when the monster exploded, splattering them with huge globs of goo.

"Ewwwww!!!!" Bubbles shrieked as she tried and failed to remove the goop from her body. Buttercup grimaced in disgust, even Blossom couldn't shrug off the revulsion that was plain on her face.

"This is disgusting." Butch blanched in horror at the smell. Boomer agreed as he tried very hard not to breathe through his nose. Brick stared disdainfully at his goo- covered clothes, just imagining the hell that would ensue trying to wash it off. 

The puffs exchanged looks as the ruffs kept grumbling about the smell and slime. Blossom awkwardly coughed and the ruffs looked at them at the same time. She gave a grateful, albeit timid smile.

"Thank you for helping us." Blossom blurted out before she lost her nerves. Her sisters nodded off at her side. Now normally, the ruffs would use this as a chance to tease them for all it was worth but even they could see the weariness clouding their eyes. Before they could say anything, Buttercup clapped her hands with such false cheerfulness, it was painful to see.

"Welp, now that the monster's dead and the thank you's are delivered we best be on our way!" She exclaimed, giving them an energetic grin that only someone who has known her for years could tell was fake. Butch opened his mouth to call her out on her bullshit when the whirling of a helicopter blade finally registered in his ears. Oh right, fucking reporters. 

"Yes,"Bubbles added with a strained smile. “It's best if we all go home right now. I don't know about you but I want to wash off this monster goo, before it sets in." Boomer frowned at that.

Brick and Blossom glanced at ach other, but it was enough for Brick to the weariness in Blossom’s eyes. Blossom’s subtle glare cut off his chance to say anything, instead he pursed his lips in frustration. Blossom only sighed and took off towards home, her sisters quickly following her lead leaving the ruffs to stare at their disappearing streaks before heading off towards their own home. 

* * *

It was the morning after the monster attack. Butch was eating breakfast when he, for the umpteenth time in his life decided if he ever got the chance to travel back in time, would make it his mission to find the asshole who thought it was a good idea to take the 5 days off a week to dedicate it entirely for school, and punch him straight in the face.

"Who pissed in your coffee?" Boomer snickered as he took his seat next to Butch. Boomer gave a cheeky smile at the glare that his older brother sent him. Near the stove doing the actual cooking was Brick who scoffed, as he gave Boomer a plate of breakfast. Brick then made a plate for himself before taking a seat with his brothers. The three of them ate in complete silence before Boomer broke it with a sigh.

"So..."He trailed off, "any news about the puffs?" Brick stiffened ever so slightly, which would have been unnoticeable if Boomer hadn't watched him like a hawk. Butch stopped mid-chew and stared at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Whaddya mean? Pretty sure they're the same as always, “he shrugged. 

Boomer rolled his eyes and was about to answer when the distinct sound of the front door unlocking reached their ears. All heads immediately turned towards Sara Bellum, as she made her way towards them. Brick got up and fixed her a plate of breakfast. Bellum smiled gratefully at him as she took her seat at the head of the table. 

Butch peered at her from the edge of his vision and winced internally at the dark bags underlining her eyes. Being the mayor, he knew that she always stayed up later than usual especially after a monster attack and although he would never say it out loud, he didn't like it when she was tired like this. He also knew from the looks his brothers were secretly giving her, they felt the same.

It was kind of funny actually, the ruffs caring about anyone but themselves. 7 years ago, if someone had told him and his brothers that they would be taken under the wing of 'the sexy red toots' they'd have laughed in his face and beat the sucker up. But now, he couldn't imagine his life without her who had shown them kindness and care he didn't think anyone would ever give them. 

Actually, he knew some people who did, but he didn't like remembering them. It made him antsy and an antsy Butch was a not nice Butch. And a not nice Butch always ended up at the receiving end of a beat up. 

So calm down or else the reds and butt face are gonna beat you up, he thought with a grimace.

"So good news, the Powerpuff girls are okay and have healed most of their injuries," Bellum announced with a relieved and bright smile. “The Professor also told me to thank all of you for helping them. He would have given his gratitude personally but he's still at their house making sure they continue to recover."  
The boys smiled slightly at this, just as relieved. 

Butch exhaled quietly in relief. Yesterday was probably one of the most intense moments of his life, his heart nearly leaping out of his throat when Buttercup got slammed into the ground and then having to watch in horror as the three puffs were swatted like bugs. 

"This is kind of why I want to bring it up again." Bellum pursed her lips, and the ruffs immediately knew what she was about to say.

"Yeah sorry Bellum but gotta go, don't wanna be late for school. Bye!" In a flash of red, Brick grabbed their empty plates, put them in the dishwasher, picked up his bag and zoomed away. The blue and green ruffs followed suit, shooting Bellum apologetic looks before disappearing in a flash, leaving Bellum to sigh.

The boys, high up in the sky, knew it was the coward's way out but they didn't think they'd like what would come out of Bellum's mouth, having had this exact conversation a thousand times. And just as the same amount, the ruffs couldn't give the answer she wanted to hear.

* * *

Buttercup sighed as she and her sisters landed at the gates of the school, her uniform slightly crumpled from the lack of care she gave it. She ran her fingers through her already messy shoulder-length, raven hair as her lime-green eyes inspected the grounds.

"Do we really have to go to school?" Buttercup tone was borderline whining but she didn't care. Next to her, Blossom rolled her eyes but looked as skeptical as she was, although she was fighting hard to hide it. She smoothed out her already ironed uniform. Her waist-length auburn hair was brushed to perfection, tied with her signature red bow. Like her sister, her rose-pink eyes scanned the school almost on autopilot.

"We have to BC, you know that.” Buttercup sighed again. She did. The professor had wanted them to take the day off, just to make sure they healed completely. She would have loved to skip school for the entire day but knew that the trouble that would ensue wasn't worth it. For one thing, their father would no doubt dote on them to the point of suffocation, and probably create an invention that would try to cheer them up. Buttercup shuddered, her mind flashing back to the last invention that the professor made to supposedly 'cheer them up.' Spoiler alert: it did not. 

And the other thing was the reporters that would for sure make a big deal out of them taking a day off, probably spinning a story of how they were getting soft yadda yadda yadda and other nasty tidbits. Buttercup hated the tabloids with a passion.

Just then, a flash of blue appeared by her side and with a giggle Bubbles wrapped her hand around the green puff. 

"Come on BC, they probably have better things to do,” Buttercup scoffed at that, "I'm sure they'll leave us alone," she twirled her finger around her golden-blonde hair in its signature twin pigtails. Her smile was cheerful but even Bubbles' sky blue eyes casted a worried look around them.

"It's too early in the morning for you to be optimistic,” Buttercup grumbled but let her sister hang on to her and even tried to think as positively as her mind could allow.

_You know what? Maybe they will leave us alone. Maybe---_

"IT'S OUR GODDESSES! EVERYONE! THEY'VE FINALLY ARRIVED!" All three internally groaned as the familiar raspy voice assaulted their ears and as if by magic, a huge crowd surrounded them from all sides, yelling and cheering while holding banners and light sticks and wait--was that a figurehead??

"Oh dear lord..." Blossom mumbled as the familiar crowd of their fans club crammed them in. She tried to talk to them down gently but her voice was overshadowed by their ruckus praising and cheering. She internally groaned again and fought off the need to blast them with her ice breathe. Why does it always end like this?!

_"All hail to our goddess!"_

_"Our saviors! Glory to our heroes!"_

_"We pledge to you our loyalty and love!"_ As if on cue, the entire crowd began chanting the hymn that never failed to put a chill down their spine. 

" _We pledge our loyalty and love to you,_  
_Oh goddess in pink, may your commandment lead us to greatness!_ " Blossom made a face at that.

" _Oh goddess in green, may your strength fill us with resiliency!_ " Buttercup scowled.

" _Oh goddess in blue, may your joy bless us with eternal happiness!_ " Bubbles' already strained smile nearly fell off her face.

" _To our goddesses, to you we offer our lives!_ " The crowd continued on with their chants, making the girls even more uncomfortable.

The puffs threw each other worried looks, silently agreeing to fly away. The choice did not sit well with Buttercup. It felt like she was running away, and the Powerpuff Girls never ran away from anything, especially a crowd of overgrown fanatics who had more time in their hands following them around than an actual paying job.

Buttercup fought off a wince. The familiarity of the scene reminded her too much of _that guy_ , and that was one memory the girls refused to remember.

The crowd got louder and more obnoxious. Buttercup was itching to blast them off and Bubbles was rocking back and forth on the soles of her feet, fingers rubbing her hair with a little bit more force than usual. Blossom narrowed her eyes and was prepared to shout at them when a loud whistle slashed through the commotion. The crowd parted halfway, and to the girls' relief Ms. Keane, who brought along the security pushed the crowd away from the girls.

"Please remove yourselves from the premises of this school. You are violating the Powerpuff Girls' privacy and education. Further violation will result to incarceration as stated by city law. Do not make me throw you out." Ms. Keane glared at the crowd who immediately left running for the hills. She turned to look at her girls who gave her beaming and thankful smiles which she wholeheartedly returned.

"Now girls, you better get to class before the bell rings," she chirped in a motherly tone, which was not surprising since the girls considered her their mother and them her daughters. With one last goodbye, the girls zoomed off to their first class, which was homeroom, all the while hoping that this incident would be the only excitement in store for today.

* * *

Lunch finally rolled around and Blossom rolled her shoulders as she stepped out of the room and made her way to the cafeteria. She barely made 3 steps when someone tugged on her bow almost yanking her backwards. She turned and gave Brick a glare who replied with a cheeky grin. Blossom rolled her eyes. It was always like this with him.

"Will you stop doing that?" She asked, more annoyed than angry which made Brick grin even more.

"No can do Pinky, see if I do, catastrophically devastating consequences will rain down upon our city, and I, in my good conscience, can't allow such devastation to befall upon our beloved home," was Brick's dramatic monologue. Blossom could only roll her eyes again but Brick could see her fighting off a laugh, which made him feel very proud of himself, not that he would admit it out loud.

They walked in comfortable silence, leaving each other in their own thoughts. But Brick could feel eyes glued to him and Pinky, and honestly? He couldn't blame them. Even though the Rowdyruff Boys had made a public promise to stop destroying the city when they were 10 and was then raised by Ms. Bellum, some people were still afraid of him and his brothers, which was equal parts annoying and gratifying, depending on the situation. It didn't help that they had become genuine friends with the Powerpuff Girls right around the start of high school, which shocked the entire city even more. Hey, he had not thought it was possible either.

Brick never even imagined in his life that one day he would be walking comfortably side by side with his former enemy, and quite literally the reason why he was created to destroy, let alone being actual good friends with her. But he was and they were, which was still quite unbelievable sometimes. 

Speaking of Blossom, he couldn't help but notice the amount of male and female attention she seemed to be catching as they walked in the middle of the hallway, looking at her with a mixture of awe, want and envy, which didn’t bother her in the slightest. It wasn't really a surprise for him though. As the years went by, Blossom and her sisters had become even more beautiful and true to the whole 'perfect little girls' thing. So, of course they’d have a huge gathering of admirers. The scene he heard had happened earlier this morning, his case in point. Speaking of, he actually wanted to ask Blossom about that. He knew they had a fans club, multiple actually. But over the months, only one went far enough as to actually stalk the girls wherever they are, following them like leashed dogs, much to the girls’ dislike. He wondered why the puffs were so averse to this(he would be too if he was in their position), but their dislike was almost to the point where they looked like they were ready to leap out of their skins anytime their fans club were near within a mile radius to them. He tried asking, but Blossom nearly turned him into an icicle the last time he brought it up, and he wasn’t really hoping for a repeat performance.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Blossom walked with an air of grace and confidence only the commander and leader of the Powerpuff girls could pull off, her waist-length hair swishing back and forth, her signature red bow holding it together. She was indeed beautiful--not that he was noticing! Just an honest perception of his! He was just observing how much Blossom changed, that's all-- especially after they grew human appendages. 

Brick shuddered inwardly and immediately backtracked the fuck away from that memory, digging it back deep inside his mind, far away that he couldn't remember it anymore. And why is he thinking about this anyway? So, the girls had half of Townsville, and probably a few cities over drooling after them? So what? It was none of his business.

"Are you okay there, Brick?" Blossom's concerned tone sent him back to present time.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're face just scrunched up though."

"S'fine Pinky,” she huffed at that but thankfully didn't push him.

  
As they got closer to the cafeteria, loud boisterous laughter could be heard. Brick opened the cafeteria doors and rolled his eyes at Butch and Buttercup who were chucking food at each other. Boomer and Robin were huddled together with Bubbles in the center and by the sounds of their cooing, Brick had to guess that they were watching cute animal videos again. Mike and Mitch were actually debating about a stupid show both of them were hooked on while Princess was busy flirting with the girl on opposite table from her, a brunette who couldn't stop giggling every time their eyes locked. The group was loud, obnoxious, and had no care that almost the entire student body was staring at them .

They sat at the spot the group left for them and all at once, the entire group stared at them, all with varying smiles of mischief.  
Both Brick and Blossom raised an eyebrow at this.

"What are you planning and how stupid is it?"   
Mike scoffed at that and dramatically laid his hand on his chest, and shot Blossom an offended look.

"Blossom, my dearest of friends, how painful to hear you think so lowly of us," he cried and laid his forehead on Robin's shoulder and cried with all the melodrama he possessed. Robin, rubbed his back comfortingly and gave Blossom a mock glare who responded with a sigh.

"Okay but for real, we're thinking of planning a campout this weekend. Sound good?" Mitch wiggled his eyebrows at them. Brick shrugged. He was fine with it, to be honest. He had nothing planned this weekend anyway. That left Blossom. All heads turned her way and she bit her lip. Brick could practically see her brain firing all engines thinking of everything and anything.

"But patrols..." Bubbles was quick to answer.

"It's fine Bloss. The patrol isn't an all-nighter anyway. We have plenty of time for the campout."

"And the monster attacks?" The group slightly sobered at that, reminded of how the monster attacks were getting more frequent. And it wasn't as though they forget, kind of hard to what with all three puffs having bags under their eyes and still slightly wincing in pain, despite chemical x healing their injuries. 

  
"We won't do anything risky, Bloss. No drinking, just us sitting around a campfire, sharing stories, watching the night sky," Rob offered with a soft smile, "just like the good old days." The puffs smiled at the memories. It was one of their best too. Every time they felt overwhelmed especially with hero duties, their normies would take them to the forest and just helped them relax.

Blossom looked at everyone's hopeful faces and she knew she was done for.

"Fine. But the first sign of trouble..." The rest of her words were drowned out by the loud cheering of her friends and sisters, and she couldn't help but smile at their antics, despite some part of her still worrying about what might happen. Nonetheless, she knew she couldn't disappoint any of them.

Well, come what may, she supposed.


End file.
